Remember Me
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: It's after Tris' death but what if she didn't die and has been living in the real world for a year and a half. What happens when Tobias shows up and pulls her from a world she thinks she knows so she can return to help her old life in the city.
1. Who is Tris

"I'm heading to school mom!" I yell as I open the door and put my ear buds in my ear. I close the door behind me and head down the drive way. I stop half way down the street, feeling someone's eyes on me. I pull one bud out of my ear and look around, "Hello?"

I shiver and move on putting the bud back in my ear. I look down as I walk through the school doors.

OH you're probably wondering who I am! I'm Aria, I'm 18 and I am adopted, I was adopted 2 years ago when my parents died and I almost did too. I get these weird dreams sometimes that look like a war, and a guy around my age appears as well. Dream me refers to him as Four. Weird name. I head to my first block class and sit down. I start pulling my books out and setting them on my desk. I look up as someone walks in and once again I feel eyes on me. I freeze as I recognize the face as the guy in my dreams. The guy goes up to the teacher's desk and introduces himself.

"Welcome, Please have a seat next to Aria." The teacher smiles and motions to the seat at my right. My eyes never leave him as he makes his way over to me. When he looks up at me there is look of recognition in his eyes. I spend the entire class glancing at him.

After school I avoid him, he had been three feet from me all day and it was weirding me out. I rush home. When I get there my house is surrounded by people. I run up to it and shove past someone, "HEY GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell at the strangers. I freeze as one pulls a gun on me.

"Beatrice Prior... you're coming with us." The one with the gun orders.

"Who is Beatrice! You have the wrong person!" I frown and back away. The next thing I know the one with the gun is on the ground and the stalker from school is standing over him.

"What are you doing Tris! Defend yourself!" He shouts.

"I don't know how!"

"You're kidding right? I trained you, I know you can."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Think Tris."

"NO you're talking to the wrong person!" Pain erupted in my side and my hand flew to my waist. When I pulled my hand away I saw blood and I started swaying, only a few seconds passed before I passed out and fell.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. I blinked my eyes open and glanced around, "What's going on? Why are you here?" I whisper when I spot the guy from school.

"You're adopted parents weren't home, I brought you here, I was going to stay until you woke up. You got shot." He stepped forward. "Do you not remember anything Tris?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? You have the wrong person."

"No I don't. You just have to remember."

"I need to rest." I frowned and closed my eyes hoping that would get him to leave. I actually drift to sleep as I hear the door open and close. As I start to wake up again I can here whispers.

"She needs to remember." A guy's voice says.

"No not now. She's happy Tobias. She needs to stay that way. She's safe." My mom's voice.

"Vic, she was found and shot today that's why she is here. They won't stop. We need her in the city to help us again. She's safer there with us than she is hiding here where we can protect her. You guys have done an amazing job for the last year and a half but it's time."

"I dreaded the day you would come for her."

"I'm sorry. I have to wake her."

Wait wake who! The next thing I know is I black out again. This time when I wake up I feel different. I look around the room, "Tobias?" I whisper this time when my eyes land on the guy that stalked me at school. "Where am I?"

"Honey?" My mom's voice calls from my side.

"Mom?"

"How do you feel?" Tobias asks.

"Fine. What's going on?"

"David thought he killed you we hid you in the real world under a serum that would make you forget the city until the counter serum was used."

I blinked. "Why am I remembering now?"

"The city needs you."

"Needs me?"

"Every time the city was in danger of something you lead the group and kept hope going. We need that again. I need you back Tris."

I look at the woman who has taken care of me for two years. I think back to what happened after school. If I stay my guardians will be in danger.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"We'll protect you Tris."

"Sweetie you need to go. We can't protect you out here and people are going to keep coming for you. Tobias has a better shot at protecting you in the city with your friends." My mother explains and takes my hand.

"Alright I'll go. When can I leave here?"

"We can sign you out tomorrow. You should get more rest. We're taking you out early so you'll be sore tomorrow."

I nod and close my eyes again and fall asleep once more.

**Alright so this is a new story of mine for Divergent! I'm excited for it! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know what you think**


	2. Coming Home

Another flinch. Why can't the construction workers pave the roads more often. How are people who just got shot two days ago supposed to ride in a car comfortably if the roads are bumpy. I frown and cross my arms as I glance out the window.

Tobias and I had left yesterday to go back to the city. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be going home and being able to see my friends again but a year and a half has passed. I've changed and I know they have. The girl known as Aria still lingers in my mind but Tris has woken up and is pushing through. Can I actually help the city with whatever it is they need? Maybe I should have just stayed… No, I couldn't have the people that I started to love would have gotten hurt. How would I live with myself if that happened.

I sigh as I think back to the day before when I left the place I knew as home for the last year and a half.

_I'm standing in my room looking at the light blue walls, the once full closet now stripped of all the clothes. The drawers of my dresser pulled open and poured into a bag. Tobias tried to tell me that I didn't need everything that the factions were back and I would be returning to Dauntless, but I'm not ready to let go of my life as Aria just yet. Plus Victoria, my adopted mom, wouldn't take no for an answer when we tried to get out of packing so much. I really think I'm not ready to let go yet because of Victoria. _

_I'll make Tobias stop at a thrift shop and dump off the non-dauntless clothes. I frown as I close the lid of the suitcase that sits on my bed. I turn and see Victoria standing in the door way. I don't say anything, instead I just pull her to me and hug her. A few minutes pass as we stand there hugging. I can feel her tears hitting my shoulder while I fight to keep mine in. _

_"__Thank you, for everything." I say as I pull away from her. I tuck my long blonde hair behind my ear and step back. "I'll miss you and Jon. I love you both."_

_"__Stay safe sweetie okay. If you ever need anything you know where we'll be." Victoria smiled at me and touched my cheek. Jon came in at that time with Tobias to grab the rest of my stuff. Once everything was packed in the car Tobias and I got in the front seats and we were off._

"Tris?" Tobias' voice pulls me from my flash back.

"Yeah?" I blink and look at him.

"We're here. The real world's car can't go inside the wall. Good thing we could condense you clothes down to two back packs. We'll have to walk to the train tracks."

"Okay, Let's go."

Tobias turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car. I got out as well and looked up at the wall to the city. I sigh and turn to Tobias.

"Can I ask you a question before we go?" I asked.

"Anything."

"What exactly is going on with the city this time that needs you all needed to find me?"

"Tris, every time something is going wrong you help keep hope in people. You motivate people to help and stand up. Plus people just missed you. But what is going on is Jeanine Matthews is back, and up to similar tricks, only worse. She's trying to wipe out all the factions. Make the city only Erudite."

I look at Tobias in shock. I look back at the wall and frown. "Okay… let's go home then."

Tobias nods and kisses my head before handing me a back pack. He slipped his hand into mine and we started walking. The walk was shorter than I expected but as soon as we hit the tracks the train was there and we started running. Tobias got in first and helped me up. The whole thing caused my wounds to scream in pain. I leaned on the wall and held where it hurt the most. After the pain calmed down I opened my eyes and watched as the city flew passed us. I smiled and looked at Tobias.

"Does anybody know I'm coming back?"

"Nope. Everyone will be at dinner at Dauntless when we arrive so it'll be a surprise."

"What about an apartment?"

"You can stay in mine if you want? Until they can get you your own, or if you just want to stay with me."

"I'd like that."

"We'll have to take you shopping before you make an appearance since that outfit you are wearing isn't very Dauntless."

I frown and look down at my light bleach washed shorts and sweatshirt.

"Well sorry, I wanted to be comfy on the way here."

"It's a good look but people will think it's weird when you get home."

I nod and sigh. We stay on the train for what seems like hours before the roof that leads to the net in the dauntless compound gets closer.

"We'll jump on to the roof and take the stairs down so that no one here's us falling onto the net okay?" Tobias says and gets ready to jump, I nod and join him. Once it's time to jump we jump.

**Hey peoples! I'm super excited about the reviews so far. I'm excited about this story in general. I will have another chapter up tomorrow hopefully. If not tomorrow then on Monday for sure! Let me know what you think and I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	3. Nervous

I have to bite the inside of my cheek after we land on the gravel covered roof to keep from screaming as more pain erupts in my side. Why did we have to do that? I stand there for a moment holding my side. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes until I opened them again when Tobias touched my back. I looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I forgot." Tobias frowns. I nod and kiss him quickly. I can slowly feel us getting back to the way we were before I died. I smiled and start toward the door to the stairs, ignoring the still lingering pain in my side.

The walk down the stairs seems longer than it actually is. Probably because I'm starting to get nervous about seeing everyone again. I quietly and gently take hold of Tobias's hand to help me feel better. His hand tightens around mine slightly and I smile. Once we are down the stairs we sneak to the shop with clothes. Tobias pulls my hood up over my head and smiles

"Keeping you a secret remember." He whispers as I give him a questioning look. I nod at his statement and head into the shop. We decide to just get one outfit for now and come replace my stuff when I'm free to walk around without hiding.

I pick out the simple black pants and blank tank top combo I love. I also pick up a new pair of black boots and a black sweatshirt. We pay for the outfit and I quickly change in the changing room, pulling my hair back after I change. I pull the hood of my new sweatshirt over my head and go back to Tobias.

"Alright." I whisper. He nods and we head to the dining hall. I can feel my heart racing and I'm almost certain Tobias can feel it too. What if they don't want me back. I mean a lot can change in a year and a half. I shake slightly out of nerves and slow down my steps.

Tobias stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"I'm nervous. What if no one wants me back and all that."

Tobias frowned and pulled me into his chest. "Everyone is going to be happy to see you, except for maybe Peter. Everyone loves you here and missed you like crazy. It was weird when we started coming back together and everyone thought you were gone. It was silent."

I blinked at him and hugged him tightly. "Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before dropping my hood. We were only a few feet from the dining hall so might as well get ready. Tobias smiled and stood slightly behind me, his hand on the small of my back as a sign of support. I took a deep breath before pushing through the large double doors that lead to the dining hall.

I kept my eyes straight as I walked further into the dining hall. Making my destination the line for food as if I had never left. As I walked I could hear people whispering and quieting down. It wasn't until I heard Christina's voice that I finally stopped walking and looked around. A second later Christina's body slammed into mine and her arms crushed me into a hug.

"TRIS!" She yelled in my ear. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Hey Chris."

"How are you here? You were dead!" She asked as she pulled away from the hug to look at me.

"I don't know exactly how I survived but I've been living some where else outside of the city to heal up." I leave out the part about not knowing that this place existed for now. Promising myself to make sure I tell her soon just not here.

"That must have been so weird!"

"Yeah."

"Come on let's get food and then we can go sit with the others. Four you can come too I guess."

I smile back at Tobias and hold my hand out to him. He takes it and we walk over to the food and get some. I smile as we approach the table where Zeke is sitting with Shauna and Lynn. We sit down and the three stop chatting to stare at me.

"What? Did you guys see a ghost or something?" I ask.

"Something like that." Zeke replies.

"Well I can say for sure that I am 100 percent alive and not a ghost so get used to having me back."

"Well welcome back Tris." Shauna smiled.

"Yeah now we can stop listening to Four's whining." Zeke smirked.

The table laughed and talked for the rest of diner. By the end of it however I was really tired and almost falling asleep on Tobias's shoulder. The two of us make our way to his apartment and he lets me have the bed until I stop him and make him stay with me. He crawls in next to me and I curl into his side with my head on his chest. Seconds later I'm out.

**Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think I love hearing it.**

**Also if you are interested! I made a new Divergent RP it's all about what would life had been like if there was no war. Everyone who died in the war lives on. So if you're interested the link is right below.**

Divergent RP


	4. How Did You Find Me and Ceremonies

A month has passed since I returned to the city. After the first few days things at the Dauntless compound returned to normal. People still give me weird glances but I guess that's normal when people expected you to be dead. Tomorrow is the moment of truth however. Tomorrow Christina and I are going to the Hub to get our new initiates. Tobias thinks it's better for me to stay away since Jeanine is going to be there and she thinks I'm dead but I don't want to hide.

My own brother doesn't even know I'm back. I really want to go just to see him. I won't be able to really talk to him but to see that he is okay is really all I care about. Tobias decided he would join Christina and I to make sure I'm okay, despite the fact that Marcus might be there. I think he's being a little paranoid and a little over protective but I can see where he's coming from. It had been decided that I would train the transfers with Tobias and I'm really excited.

Right now Tobias and I are sitting on the couch in his apartment. I have my knees pulled to my chest as I face him.

"Are you sure you want to go? Marcus might be there…" I whisper.

"I can't keep hiding from my past Tris. He can't control me anymore. You being safe is more important than anything."

"Fine. Only if your sure."

Tobias smiled and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on my lips. "I'm positive about this."

I smiled and pressed my lips back to his. One of his hands came up to touch my cheek lightly. I pulled back just slightly after a minute and grinned.

"I'm so happy you found me."

"Once I learned that you were alive still I didn't stop looking."

"How many people told you to give up."

"Almost everyone. Christina is the only one who didn't."

"Zeke told you to give up?"

"He thought I was being to hopeful and it would hurt me more. He was just looking out for me. He knew that if there was solid evidence that you were still out there I should do everything I could to get you back. He just didn't trust the information."

"What was the information? Who gave it to you?"

"Matthew. He had gone on a trip away from the Bureau and saw you one day. He knew it was you got a picture to show me."

"Creeper." I smirked.

"Helpful. If I hadn't seen that picture I probably wouldn't have had the will power to search for you. I still would have tried but I wouldn't have known where to start."

"Well I'm glad he saw me and you found me."

"I'm glad I found you too. Now don't die on me again."

"I'll try not too."

Tobias chuckled and hugged me to him.

I stood at the entrance to the train grinning as we zipped through the city toward the hub. Our 16 year olds waited behind me talking excitedly. Tobias and Christina stood at my side watching me. I didn't even know I missed the feeling of the wind blowing into the train. I gripped the handle on the side of the car and let myself hang out of the train only to eventually pull myself back in to tell everyone it was time to jump. Tobias and I jumped first followed by Christina and everyone else. I looked over at the few remaining people outside of the large building before running toward the entrance.

Our group burst through the door and slowed down as we got into the large ceremony room. I lead the way and smiled as I walked in. Tobias, Christina and I stood at the front of the room while the rest of the group took seats in our section. I scanned the room for Caleb and smiled as my eye found him in the Erudite section. However before he was able to see me my vision was blocked by someone else.

"Beatrice Prior?" Marcus' voice spoke. My smile dropped immediately and I could see Tobias tense slightly.

"Yes Marcus?" I tilted my head.

"I thought you were dead."

"And I once thought you were a loving father. Looks like we were both wrong."

"I thought your parents raised you better."

"They raised me just fine. However there is a reason I left Abnegation. Sometimes I like to be rude even when it's true. Now I'm sure the ceremony is going start soon so maybe you should return to your factions section."

Marcus frowned as he turned and walked away. A few minutes later Jeanine walked out onto the stage and started her usual Choosing Ceremony speech. It was when she looked over at the Dauntless section and her eyes fell on me that she slowed down. She quickly looked away however and resumed at normal speed. That didn't stop people from looking over at me and whispering. I didn't care of course. I was still fuming about Marcus and how he talked about my parents and how they raised me. He's one to talk. I sighed and slipped my hand into Tobias and zoned out for the rest of the ceremony.

It was on the train that I really found out how many people we lost and how many we gained. 13 transfers. 12 Dauntless born. It was going to be a good year. We do still do the keep 10 however we raised it to 15 apparently because lately people have been missing it just barely. I look over at the Transfers. 5 Erudite, 5 Candor, 2 Abnegation, 1 Amity.

Like I said, it was going to be a good year… but also an interesting one.

**CHAPTER 4! What should the Transfers be called? Huh? Let me know what you think! **

**Also if you're interested I made a new Divergent RP that is as if there was no war at all. Everyone who died in the war lives! The link is on my profile page. Please check it out!**


	5. Welcome to Dauntless

On the trip home from the Choosing Ceremony Tobias and I stood off away from everyone.

"What do you think of this group?" Tobias asked me.

"It'll be interesting. I don't have much to base it off of since I missed the last two years and my year I was more focused on making sure they didn't try to kill me."

"Right." Tobias chuckled. I grinned at him and kissed his cheek. We had decided to not keep our relationship. In all honesty everyone knew about the war, my death as well has Tobias and mine's relationship so why should we.

"Jeanine seems surprised to see you." Tobias whispered.

"So doesn't every single person who knew that I died." I smirked.

"What do you think she thinks?"

"Well if she really is up to her original games then she should know that I will most likely get in her way so she's probably plotting my horrible death right now."

"Don't say that."

"We both know it's probably true though. Hey, she's not going to kill me I promise."

"Good."

"Hey Love Birds let's go!" Christina called from across the car. Tobias and I nodded and walked over to the train car's door. The roof that led to the net was approaching fast. The plan was that Tobias would stay on the roof with Christina while she stood by the edge and made the speech about jumping and all that. Meanwhile I would run down the stair well and join Zeke at the bottom of the net.

Tobias and I jumped first and once we were safely across the gap and on the roof we both dusted off. I quickly kissed Tobias before heading to the stairs just as the initiates and Christina got on the roof. A few minutes pass and I'm finally at the net just as a scream comes from the roof and a body hits the net. I watch as Zeke helps the Abnegation girl of the net.

"You come back and the Stiffs think they're the best again." Zeke smirked at me.

"Maybe cause we are?" I raised an eye brow.

"Or were, You're Dauntless now Tris, no more Stiff nickname for you. What's you're name?" Zeke asked switching his attention to the girl who jumped first.

"Alison." The girl responded.

"Nice to meet you! Welcome to Dauntless first jumper." Zeke grinned and guided the girl off the platform to wait just as the next jumper fell.

"Four is so much better at the intros than you."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as good looking as the all mighty four."

I rolled my eyes and waited as the rest of the initiates jumped. I was shocked when I saw Tobias hit the net. I blinked at him and helped him out.

"You jumped…" I whispered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Tobias smirked and kissed my temple. I could feel his hands shaking against mine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and looked around at the initiates in front of us.

"Alright! Dauntless Borns you're going to go off with Christina and Zeke for now. Transfers you'll be staying here and having a chat with Four and I before we give you a tour." I said stepping forward slightly. I waited until all the Dauntless Borns were gone before looking back at the transfers.

"I thought you were dead…" Alison's voice called out.

"Yeah I was. Now I'm not. Don't ask me how I don't know and quiet frankly I don't care. All I care about is that I am alive and well. That will be all on that subject." I frowned.

"Wait one more question. Why did you run away after you came back instead of making it known you were alive?" Alison asked again.

"You sure you're Abnegation? Okay first of all I didn't run. When I woke up I didn't know that I ever lived in this city. I thought I was in a car accident. The last year and a half the first 16 years of my life was told as a lie. However there was a lingering part of me that believed something was right. Why did have tattoos and what did they mean. Why did I have bullet wound scars in my chest? This was answered when Four found me and woke me up in a way. Is that a good enough answer for you? Good cause I'm not talking about it anymore."

"Okay."

"Now, Welcome to Dauntless. I am Tris and this is Four. We will be your trainers for the next few weeks. The Dauntless initiation is broken up into three stages, Physical is the first one where we teach you how to fight, shoot and throw knives. The second is mental and emotional same as the third. We'll leave what those entitle till the time is right. Now we are going to go on a tour of the compound. Are there any questions?"

"I had heard that Dauntless doesn't keep all of their initiates is this true?" A candor boy asked.

"Yes unfortunately. It used to be that we only kept ten of the initiates but we raised it to 15. For the first stage you are trained separately from the dauntless borns however you are ranked together. Same for the other two stages. At the end of each stage a certain amount of initiates will be asked to leave. Shall we go on the tour?"

**ALRIGHTY here is another chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! **

**Also if you're interested I made a new Divergent RP that is as if there was no war at all. Everyone who died in the war lives! The link is on my profile page. Please check it out!**


	6. Surpises

The tour went by quick. We showed them all the important places like the Pit, Dinning hall, training rooms, Chasm and finally the dorms. It was at the dorms that Tobias and I let the transfers free to train and get some food in them. The two of us start toward the dinning hall hand in hand. That is until Tobias pulls me right pass the doors to the dinning hall. I frown and look up at him. He smirks down at me but says nothing. He smiles as he pulls me down the stoney path that leads to the part of the Chasm where we shared our first kiss. I smile as the memories fill my mind.

When we finally stop and taken in the sight around me. There's a small blanket spread out in front of the bench like stone with a basket sitting in the center. A few candles are lit around the edges. Lately Tobias has been surprising me with romantic dates like this. Probably to make up for the fact that he couldn't during the war and after the war I was assumed dead. I smile at Tobias and use our clasped hands to pull him toward me before connecting my lips to his. He smiles against my lips has his hands let go of mine and rest on my hips. My hands snake up his chest and around his neck. We stand like that for a minute before he pulls away.

"Let's eat." He whispers and takes my hand in his once more to pull me to the blanket. We both sit leaning against the stone and Tobias opens the basket to serve the food. It's just sandwiches but I don't care about fancy meals and Tobias knows this. I smile as he hands me mine, I unwrap it and take a bite letting out a happy sigh as the taste hits me. It's just a ham and cheese sandwich but it's amazing. We sit and eat in silence and once the sandwiches are gone Tobias pulls out two slices of Dauntless Cake. I grin and take mine before pretty much inhaling my piece. Tobias laughs at me and I laugh as well. After the cake is gone we sit in silence for a little longer just enjoying each other's company.

"Didn't want to eat with the initiates this year?" I ask. Remembering to how my first night in Dauntless I sat next to him at dinner.

"No this year I want to just be with you and plus once initiation actually starts we'll be just as tired as everyone else and wont be able to spend much alone time awake." Tobias smiled at me.

"How did I not see this set up on the tour? I looked over the edge."

"I had Christina and Zeke set it up after we left the spot on the tour."

"Oh."

"Did you like it?"

"Love it." I grinned and kissed him lightly.

The rest of the night went on pretty much like that, just a little small talk. Some talk about who we thought would do well in initiation. It was about 8 when we finally packed up and went back to the apartment for bed. It didn't take long before I was out for the night.

The next morning I woke up pretty early and slipped out of Tobias's arms. I had decided that this morning I would be the one with a surprise. I slipped into the bathroom and hopped in the shower really quick. However when I got out of the shower and bathroom I noticed there was no sleeping Tobias in his bed like when I went in. I frowned as the smell of bacon hit my nose. The jerk beat me to making breakfast. I frown all the way to the kitchen and sit in one of the stools. Tobias looked over at me as he moved eggs to two plates as well as some bacon. He smiled as he brought my plate over. However his smile faded at the sight of my frown. He quickly put the plates down on the counter in front of me and walked over to my side.

"Hey what's wrong." He whispered kissing my head.

"You made breakfast."

"Did you want to eat in the dinning hall?"

"No."

"Then why are you upset that I made breakfast?"

"I wanted to make it for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Next time okay?"

"Fine." I smile slightly and pull my plate closer to me before digging into the eggs I love so much. Tobias smiles and sits in the stool in front of me before eating his eggs. We both finish eating after a few minutes and Tobias goes to get dressed. Once he's ready the two of us make our way to the Training room to set up before going to the transfer dorms to wake everyone up. Tobias picks up the metal rod on our way and once in the dorms he bangs it against the metal rail by the stairs.

"Training room in five!" We both shout before leaving the room to let the transfers change.

**Sorry for the wait! I got caught up in some family and friends get togethers this weekend as well as work! I ****promise to try and not make you wait too long this time! Let me know what you think of the chapter! Also if you have any suggestions for names for the Transfers let me know! **

**Also if you are interested I made a new Divergent Rp that is as if there was no war at all. Everyone who died in the war lives! The link is on my profile page! Please check it out!**


	7. Jeanine

ur way back to the training room. However when we got there one of the new Dauntless Leaders stood at the door with… Jeanine. I slowed my walking so I fell slightly behind Tobias. Tobias looked back at me before looking to Jeanine.

"Ryan, what is this about?" Tobias asked.

"Jeanine here was just stopping by and asked how Tris was doing. I knew you two had training this morning so I brought her here." Ryan explained. Jeanine's eyes never left me. "I know you all have history but I ask that you keep in respectful right now."

"I can't be respectful to her. She lost that right when she killed my parents." I frown glaring at Jeanine.

"I didn't hold the gun that shot them Tris." Jeanine frowned.

"You might as well have." I growl and walk pass Tobias and toward the doors of the training room I freeze when I feel Jeanine's hand grab my arm.

"I'm sorry about your parents I didn't mean…"

"You were controlling Dauntless to kill Abnegation. You fully intended for each member of Abnegation to die that includes my parents." I pull my arm from her grasp and push through the door. I walk up to the table full of knives and pick four up. I walk up to stand in front of one of the targets and frown. I get into my throwing stance and take a deep breath before letting the first knife fly out of my hand. It hits the center of the target's forehead. I take another knife, this one lands in the target's throat. I aim the third one but am stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist before sliding up and removing the knife from my hand, I hear the metal touch the table as another hand slides down my other arm and pulls the fourth knife from me. The next thing I know is I'm staring at Tobias's chest.

"Tris…?" Tobias whispers.

I look up at him for a second then look away. Tobias sighs and hugs me.

"Are you okay to do training?" Tobias asks. I nod and pull back slightly.

"I need the distraction."

Tobias nods and goes to pull the knives out of the target.

"You were right you know. The way that simulation worked, she light as well have been the one to hold the gun."

"Can we not talk about it right now?"

Tobias nodded again and looked at the door to the training room just as the transfers walked in.

**Alright short chapter but I wanted to update and I though**


	8. In Memory

"As we said yesterday stage one is our physical stage of initiation. It is in this stage that you will learn how to fight, shoot a gun and throw a knife. Today we are going to start of with the knife throwing. There is a target for each of you but first Four is going to show you the proper stance and how to actually throw the knife so you hit your target." I explain to the initiates in front of me before turning to Tobias who is already turning a knife over in his hand. We had decided it was best if he did the demonstration since I'm still fuming over Jeanine. I watch as he gets in the stance and pulls the hand with the knife over his shoulder aiming. He breaths slowly before releasing the knife. I watch as it sticks right in the heart of the target. I smile slightly.

"Alright your turn. Pick a target and grab a few knives." Tobias and I wait for the initiates to start before we each walk down the line waiting to help someone. I watch Alison for a few minutes before walking up to her. As she draws her arm back to aim I reach out and grab her wrist, she freezes. "You're cutting your aim short. You stop at your ear. Bring it back slightly more. It will give you more momentum. Don't forget to use your other hand. Pretend your making your hands switch places as you throw."

I release Alison and watch for a few more minutes. She makes the corrections and improves her aim. I smile and continue to walk down the line. Around noon we release the initiates for lunch. I sigh as clean up the knives. Tobias walks over and wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Can I show you something?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and he releases me. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the training room. We go down to the entrance of the compound and over to one of the walls. From a distance the wall just looks really shiny and smooth but up close you can see your reflection as well as all the names carved into it. "Every faction has one. It lists every name of every person who died in the war. The ones that belong to your faction are slightly bigger."

I let my fingers brush over Will's name and then Tori's and Uriah's and finally my own name. I find my parents name and let my fingers brush over the carvings.

"There's a larger one in the middle of the city, it's just a giant glass wall. People leave flowers in front of it all the time. Clearly they aren't accurate at least two names are one there that shouldn't be."

"Mine and Jeanine's." I whisper. I look at Tobias's reflection in the stone and smile slightly. "It's beautiful. It's perfect for remembering everyone. Even those who sided with Jeanine, they still deserve to be remembered."

"I agree."

I smile as I turn around to look at Tobias in person. I use one hand to touch his cheek before kissing him softly. I pull back after a minute and smile.

"We should go get food. We don't have much time before we have to train the initiates again." Tobias smiles and kisses my forehead.

I simply nod and take his hand as we make our way to the dinning hall.

**Another really short chapter but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! **


	9. All Of Me

**WARNING! It's going to get slight OOC… But I heard this song and really wanted to put in this story! I hope that's okay with all of you! I promise this won't become a song fic. I highly recommend listening to ****All of Me**** while reading this chapter. It'll really set the mood for this.**

After dinner Tobias and I make our way back to the training room to wait for the initiates to come back. The plan for the rest of the night is starting to get ready for the fighting. I watch as Tobias shows the initiates how to do the moves on the punching bags. We stand back to watch while everyone is working, only moving when we see a correction to be made. However we mainly just let them work for a few hours before releasing them for the night.

Tobias and I move around the training room and clean up in silence for a little bit. Once we're mostly cleaned up Tobias looks at me. "Are you okay if I head to the apartment? I really need a shower before bed."

"Sure. I'll be up in a few minutes." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"See you soon." With that I am left a lone in the training room. I finish putting the rest of the knives in the box and lock it in the supply closet. I wipe down the last remaining punching bags and head out for the night, switching the light off on my way out. On my way past the pit however I slow down as music hits my ears, the strange thing is it's not the usual Dauntless party music, this music is slower a lot slower. I frown as I make my way down to the opening that looks out over the pit. That's when the lyrics hit me.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

I look around for who might be singing but all I see are people staring at me smiling. I look around some more and I notice Tobias standing in the middle near the speakers that are playing the music. That's when I realize this is for me, he didn't leave because he needed a shower, he just needed an excuse for yet another surprise. I blink at him before turning and making my way down the stone steps. Everyone's eyes follow me. I chew on the inside of my cheek, hating the attention. This had to be the surprise, he stands there and music plays while everyone watches me walk down the stairs to the pit, real romantic Tobias.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_[Verse 2:]_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

My feet hit the flat stone that makes up the floor of the pit and still eyes are on me. I ignore them though and push my way through the crowd toward Tobias. While yes everyone is smiling at me, some how I feel like the crowd was expected but not planned. This crowd didn't decide oh let's go stand in the pit at 8 pm tonight. Otherwise the entirety of Dauntless would be here.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_[Bridge:]_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Finally I reach him. I stop in front of him and open my mouth to say something but he just shakes his head and touches his forehead to mine. After a second he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Sorry about the crowd. This the only place with good speakers."

I smile and kiss him quickly. "It's fine I guess."

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

As the song draws to a close the silence in the room becomes unnerving. Tobias's forehead is still touching mine. There's a part of me that feels like this could go to a whole new level really fast and soon I find out that I'm right when Tobias leans down again to whisper in my ear.

"This isn't one of those romantic proposals Tris. Someday but not yet. However I don't want risk loosing you in anyway."

"You won't."

Tobias smiles and shakes his head. "I know but still." He reaches over and grabs something on top of the speaker system and holds it out to me. It's a small black velvet box. I blink at him, before taking it from his hand and carefully lifting the lid up. I gasp at what is inside and lightly run my fingers over the small pendent on the chain, resting on the soft pillow. I look closely and see it's a locket with the Dauntless symbol carved in the front, I carefully pull it it out of the box and turn it over in my hand. That's when I see the Abnegation symbol on the back. I hand Tobias the box and pop the locket open, all that's written there is "IV and VI". I smile at the use of how many fears I now have since I got over my fear of intimacy. I look up at Tobias and hold it out to him to put it on my neck. I turn my back to him and he puts the necklace on me.

Once it's secure around my neck I turn and kiss him full on the mouth. That's when the pit becomes the Dauntless I know and love, as everyone around begins to cheer and finally go about the rest of the night. I pull away from Tobias slightly and smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Alright so how true to FourTris is that song? Like come on! Anywho the credit for the song goes to to the singer and song writer! Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I'll get back into the normal FourTis in the next chapter! **


	10. I need to talk to Caleb

The next morning I make my way down to the wall of names in the net room. I look at the three glass panels pushed together and run my hands over my parents names. That's when I notice a slash on my name. I lean in closer and run my fingers along my name. I must have pressed to hard on the slash because the next thing I know is there is a small pain in my finger and when I pull back my finger is starting to bleed. I frown and hold the finger to my lips as I look around. I turn my attention back to the wall and my eye catches another name that is crossed out. As I look harder at the wall I notice a few other names are also crossed out. I recognize names of Abnegation members and a few dauntless names like Uriah. I frown and look down at the base of the wall for anything that may have been used to do this. I'll have to tell Tobias so we can get to the bottom of this.

I turn to head back to my apartment and get Tobias when a white envelope catches my eye. I bend down and pick it up before once again looking around. My heart hammers in my chest as I lift the back open and pull the note out.

_"__Many Divergents and Abnegations fell according to plan. However a lot more managed to see another day. This time they won't be so lucky."_

I gasped and looked back at the wall. Every name crossed out represent the Divergents and Abnegation members. My name is one of them, even though clearly I'm not dead. I grip the letter tight in my hand and take off toward the apartment. When I get there I push through the door and slam it shut.

"Tobias!?" I call out. I wait for a moment before going and looking through out the apartment. "Tobias…?"

The bed is made so I know he left, unless…

I walk over to the bed and pick up the envelop that is leading against the pillows. The difference with this one is my name is written on the front. I open it and pull the note out like I did with the first.

_"__The boards might be wrong in saying Tris Prior now, but give it a few days." _

I frown and shiver slightly. I look around the room before quickly leaving. I make sure to lock the door and run to the training room. Right now it's the only thought I have to find Tobias. I run in to the training room and see the initiates crowded around the fighting mat. Crap! I'm late and I really need to talk to Tobias. I look at Tobias who stands up straight from his fighting stance against Zeke. I bite my lip.

"Sorry I'm late! I ran into someone. Um… Four can I talk to you for a minute?" I speak up and stand taller. I try to show on my face that no is not answer. Four looks at Zeke.

"Can you take over for a sec. Change of plans we'll do fighting after lunch. Right now you'll work on shooting. Zeke will take you to the roof." Tobias speaks to the initiates.

Zeke nods and shouts a follow me and the initiates take off with Zeke to the roof. Tobias doesn't move off the fighting platform. I bite my lip as I walk up to him.

"Where were-" He starts but I just hold the envelopes out to him. He reads the first one and looks at me.

"It gets worse." I frown and point to the second note. He reads that one and his face turns angry. "The glass wall by the net. Every name of Abnegation members and Divergents is slashed. I want to go talk to Caleb."

"Not right now. I need to go with you-" Tobias frowns and touches my cheek.

I place my hand over his. "I can handle myself, Tobias. Please the initiates need you before Zeke lets one them shoot another. Talking to Caleb is something that needs to happen sooner than later."

Tobias sighed and kissed my forehead before speaking. "You have until lunch. If I don't see you at lunch I'm coming to Erudite after you."

"Okay." I whisper and press my lips to his before taking the envelopes and heading out.

**So I'm going to start getting into the whole plot where Jeanine is up to her old tricks... Or is it Jeanine? Who knows! I know it doesn't quiet flow well with the last chapter but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know in a review! **


	11. Jeanine's Power

I pause my walking as I approach the building that is Erudite Headquarters. I quickly walk up to their glass plaques with the names of the dead. Their thing is untouched, maybe who ever destroyed ours only did it to Dauntless. I sigh and head inside and to the receptionist in the lobby. "I'm here to see Caleb Prior. It's important."

"What is your name?" The woman asks.

"Tris Prior…"Jeanine's voice calls out.

"That's my name." I frown and turn toward Jeanine with a fake smile. I figure it's not the best idea to make a scene in the middle of Erudite when I already have yet another target on my back.

"What brings you to Erudite?" Jeanine asks while adjusting the papers in her arms. Her eyes glance down at the envelopes in my hand. I catch a glimpse of something in her eyes but I can't place it before she smiles.

"I came to see my brother. After everything that has happened lately I haven't had a chance to check in with him. I know it's faction before blood but there will always be that little piece that stays with family." I explain.

"Of course. I can take you to him if you'd like."

"Actually I think I find my way to his office just fine. But thank you." I nod slightly at Jeanine before turning to the receptionist. "Is he available."

"Yes. 5th floor, 518." The woman smiles.

"Thank you." I smile and walk away from Jeanine and toward the stairs. I make my way to my brother's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Caleb's voice calls from the other side of the door. I carefully turn the door knob and walk into the room. I can see a few others in his room. The man who was currently talking stopped as Caleb straightened in his chair at the sight of me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I wouldn't if it wasn't important." I bite my lip. "Caleb can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course Tris. Guys I'm very sorry can we continue later?" Caleb stands up and motions for the men in the room to leave. The three men stand up and head to the door. The last one glares at me and frown. He makes a point to run into me causing something to fall from his coat pocket. I bend down and pick up the small note before my eyes catch the writing accidentally.

_"__Miss your parents? You'll see them again soon." _

I freeze and stare after the man that bumped into me until the door shuts and Caleb calls my name.

"What is it that you needed to talk about Beatrice?"

"I wish it could just be about catching up from the last year and half but it's not. Today before training I went down to our glass memorial. Like the one you have. Only I found out today a few of the names were slashed out. My name included. They missed mom and dads names but most of the names were abnegation members and the rest were a mix of the factions. I found this letter by the wall." I hand the first letter out to him. He reads it and his face becomes one of confusion. I let the words sink in before continuing. "I ran to get Four in his apartment and he wasn't there however the second letter was sitting on his bed with my name on it."

This time I hand him the second letter. He reads it and he looks up at me before opening his mouth. "And just now the last man that walked out of here, dropped the third letter."

I hand him the last letter and frown. "How would Felix know you would be coming to have a letter for you?"

"Maybe he didn't know I was coming but had plans for after his meeting. It might be just some people trying to scare me. However I came to check, how is Jeanine doing?"

"When she came back the leaders tried to keep her out of a leadership role for as long as possible however somehow she's gotten to a few leaders. She's using them to put plans in action. They keep bringing up Abnegation and the war. Nothing about attacking it, yet but I feel like she's trying to get that to be the conversation of our meetings. Divergents have been brought up as well. Yes everyone saw that video but many people didn't want to believe it and never took a step outside the walls. Some even took memory serum and forgot the video. People are still afraid of divergents for no reason. Jeanine is going to use that again I think. Beatrice you have to be careful. I'm trying to prevent a repeat of last time. Trying to keep everything here at Erudite and the other factions uninvolved. But Jeanine is a determined woman."

"She knows that I'm trying to investigate things. She saw me in the lobby, she saw the envelopes. I think she recognized them. Maybe she wrote them but someone else is delivering?"

"I don't think she wrote them but I could see her being behind them in some way. You should head home. Maybe I can come to Dauntless sometime soon and we can catch up finally."

I nod and hug Caleb. "Let me know if anything changes with Jeanine's power. I don't want to repeat that war. I care about to many people now."

"I'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you. We'll plan a meal soon okay?"

Caleb nods and I head back to the train. I'll be back just in time for lunch which is perfect.

**WHOOOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Trains

I sat on the train heading back to Dauntless. My legs stretched out in front of me as I leaned against the frame of the car door. I smile and take in the scenery. To my right out the other door is the marsh and to my left is the city. I continue to watch the city, I lean forward when something catches my eye. I look at the sleek black car racing down the street. It looks like one of the Dauntless leaders cars but the slight blue tint tells me other wise. That's when my eye catch a large object coming toward the side of the train toward the end. It makes contact and explodes causing the train to rock enough to where another will knock the train clear off the tracks. With me on it. The rocking of the train flung me inside and toward the other door. I try to angle my body just slightly so I hit the door and just barely make it.

I sit there for a second before standing up and looking for any signs of another blast. When I see it I frown and run to the other side of the train before jumping out and down into the water. I hit the water just as the object hits the train. I swim to the surface and gasp air into my lungs. Then I see the train going over to the edge. I try to get out of the way and to the patch of land behind me. I realize that I won't get out of the way in time so I go under and hope that the open doors land around me and I don't get hit.

I'm under there for a few moments watching the train sink. It's not very deep water since I can see the train hit the sand on the bottom. As the ability to breath becomes less I gather my senses and swim back to the surface and then to the patch of land. I pull myself up and gasp in air. I lay on my back and look at the tracks. I can see people walking along the them looking down into the water. I frown when I realize they're looking for survivors. I quickly sit up and take off to get out of sight. I run all the way to Dauntless which really isn't that far from where the train went down. When I get there my lungs are on fire from running before fully catching my breath. I need water and Tobias.

"Zeke!" I call out to him and my knees give out. Zeke turns his head to me and gasps before running over to me. He kneels down to my level and holds my shoulders probably to keep me up right.

"Tris what happened." Zeke asks me.

"Not here… Where's Four?" I ask.

"I'll take him to you. He's getting ready to go get you. I think he was heading to wait for the train."

"He will be waiting for a while." Zeke helps me to my feet and stares at me.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so. My legs are on fire." I admit. I know the minute I try to walk my legs will give out again. Zeke bends and picks me up in his arms before jogging to find Tobias. We get out to where the train comes and slow down.

"Four! I found her!" Zeke calls out to Tobias. Tobias turns and runs over to Zeke as Zeke puts me on my feet. I'm wet, cold and my legs and lungs still hurt. Tobias pulls his jacket off and wraps it around me.

"Where you?" Tobias asks. "What happened."

"The train… Derailed. Someone attacked it. Someone actually is trying to kill me. I thought the envelopes were just to scare me. I got another one when I was with Caleb."

Tobias frowned and hugged me to him. I can feel his arms tighten around me to protect me. "Zeke we need to tell Dauntless about the train. Training is cancelled for the rest of the day."

"Want me to call everyone to the dining hall?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." After Zeke leaves Tobias looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"Just cold." I shiver slightly. "Can I change before this meeting?"

Tobias nods and we head to the apartment. I change quickly before we head to the dining hall. Even though I'm not a leader Tobias brings me up to where the leaders stand for meetings. I've seen Tobias up here during meetings since after the factions were put back in place he was named one of the Dauntless leaders. He doesn't eat up here anymore since I came back.

I look around the dining hall taking in the new perspective and watch everyone come in. My hair is still wet and I still have Tobias's jacket.

"This will be a short meeting. To inform all of you of a problem. Someone attacked the train this afternoon. The train derailed." The room gets loud so Tobias has to shout. "However we will hopefully have the issue fixed as soon as possible. We will send word to the train station for them to load up another train and we will try to fish the derailed out of where ever it landed. If anyone has information about this attack please tell myself or another leader. That is all. Initiates I need you to stay for a moment." Tobias waits until it's just the initiates, transfers and Dauntless born a like, and the trainers. "This afternoon's training session is cancelled. I have some matters to attend to and Tris needs to come with. Zeke you as well. Since training is cancelled this is not an invitation to cause problems. You are free to walk around the compound but leaving is still prohibited. That is all."

The initiates leave and the four trainer goes as well. Zeke and I look at Tobias. "Tris what did you get from talking to Caleb?"

"Jeanine was denied her spot back in leadership however she seems to have a few leaders on her side. They keep talking about Abnegation and the war. Nothing about attacking again yet but Caleb doesn't think it will be long. They also mention Divergents as well. Many people don't believe the video of the outside world. Many people took the memory serum to forget the video. People are still afraid of Divergents. He doesn't see her as the ones who wrote the notes to me but does believe she is in someway behind them. And as of right now they are keeping everything in Erudite, they don't want to involve other factions yet."

Tobias nods and frowns. "Did you see anything during the attack?"

"I believe an Erudite car was chasing the train. I saw some people walking along the tracks after. Now that I think about it they were in blue as well." I cross my arms.

"So much for not involving the other factions. We won't go after Erudite but we are going to do everything to protect our faction. We need to get the train going again and then talk to Erudite leadership they deserve to know that a few of their members attacked the train and one of our own." Tobias looks at me. "Zeke go get a car."

**Have another chapter! So I thought of this chapter at like 7 am... I woke up and was like I'm going to put Tris on a train and derail it. Don't know why but I hope you ****attested**** enjoyed a little bit of ****action type stuff! **


	13. Erudite

Zeke, Tobias and I all pile into the car and Tobias heads to Erudite. I can hear Zeke in the back making a call to the train station to get a new train up and running. The car pulls up in front of the Erudite building and we get out. I walk over to Tobias's side and bite my lip. Tobias smiles at me before heading toward the building. We walk up to the front desk and Tobias leans forward.

"We need to see Erudite leadership now." He says in his Four voice.

"I'm afraid they're in a meeting." The receptionist frowns looking up at Tobias.

"Perfect. We have a topic for them to discuss."

"You'll have to wait."

"We don't have to do anything. Four they'll be in Caleb's office I'm sure. I know how to get there." I step forward.

"Don't make me call security." The girl stood up.

"Go ahead." I glare at her and head toward the stairs. Tobias and Zeke follow me up to my brother's office. I knock lightly and the voices behind the door stop. A few moments later Caleb opens the door.

"Tris… What are you doing back here? Now isn't a good time." He frowns.

"Actually for the reason I'm here now is the perfect time. We need to talk to you and the other Erudite leaders."

"Um… Okay come in." Caleb steps aside and I lead the way in. I stand in the middle of Zeke and Tobias as we face the leaders of Erudite. "What's going on."

I look up to Tobias before turning back to the men in front of me. "I was here earlier to speak to Caleb. On my way back to Dauntless however the train I was on was attacked and derailed. Right before the attack I spotted one of your factions cars speeding along side the train. And after the train derailed I saw some people dressed in Erudite blue walking along the tracks looking for survivors. We hate pinning this on Erudite, but we thought you might want to know."

Caleb stares at me and frowns. "Thank you for informing us. We will look into it."

"That's all we ask." Tobias responds. "We won't take up more of your time."

Zeke heads out the doors followed by me and Tobias.

"They didn't say anything." Zeke frowns.

"They don't have to." Tobias sighs. He looks down the hall and not a second later his hand is on my waist pulling me to him protectively. I look up at him about to ask what's wrong, "Hello Jeanine."

"Hello. I thought you left already Tris." Jeanine tilted her head at me.

"Yeah a derailed train can really change your plans." I frown.

"Oh my… well I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah sure you do."

"I know I did some bad things in the past but I'm not the same person."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Can we go Four?"

"Of course."

With that Zeke, Tobias and I walk down the hall and out of the building. We drive back to Dauntless and Four and I go back to the apartment.

"Tris… I know you hate her but you need to try to stay on her good side." Tobias said behind me after the door was shut.

"I'll never be on her good side. I know she's behind the attack on the train."

Tobias turns me around to face him before pulling me into a hug. "She can't hurt you. I won't let her."

I sigh and look up at him. "Let's stop thinking about this…"

"I almost lost you today Tris. And chances are it's here fault."

"I know so we need a distraction. Come with me." I smile and grab his hand before pulling him to the kitchen. I reach into the fridge and pull out a can of whipped cream, like the kind that you turn up side down and push the top slightly and it comes out. I keep it hidden from Tobias as I pull him to the couch and make him sit down. "Tilt your head back and close your eyes."

Tobias does what I say and I spray some of the whipped cream into his mouth. He swallows it and smiles at me. "Why are you feeding me whipped cream?"

"Because I can."

"Let me see." I give him the can and he put some in my mouth and puts a dot on my nose. I giggle when he kisses the dot off my nose. I swallow the whipped cream in my mouth before kissing him lightly.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper against his lips. He shifts and puts the can on the coffee table before pulling me into his lap.

"I love you too Tris."

**So just a little fluffy bit for ya there! Anywho hope you liked it. It's not my best chapter I admit but I wanted to update… I was in the mood since I got the movie today as well as the book Four. Yay! I'm super excited…. Anywho watching the movie tonight put me in the mood to update so here ya go! **


End file.
